fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers X
Transformers X is a cartoon in the Transformers franchise. Autobots: *'Optimus Prime': Leader of the Autobots in the past. *'Ultra Magnus': Leader of the Autobots in the present. *'Rodimus Prime': Son of Optimus, Leader of the Autobots in the future. **Air Rescue Team *'Jetfire': Leader of the Air Rescue Team. *'Powerglide' *'Cosmos' **Land Rescue Team *'Warpath': Leader of the Land Rescue Team. *'Beachcomber' *'Brawn' *'Autrooper' *'Tracks' *'Smokescreen' **Sea Rescue Team *'Seaspray': Leader of the Sea Rescue Team. *'Depth Charge' *'Hound' *'Wheelie' *'Jazz' *'Ironhide' *'Ratchet' **Heroes League *'Sideswipe': Leader of Heroes League. *'Sunstreaker': Brother of Sideswipe, second-in-command. *'Skids' *'Bumblebee' *'Cliffjumper' *'Dai Atlas' *'Huffer' **Girlz Team *'Arcee': Leader of Girlz Team. *'Elita One' *'Chromia' *'Rosanna' *'Glyph' *'Airazor' *'Moonracer' *'Firestar' **Iron Heroes *'Alpha Trion': Leader of Iron Heroes. *'Grimlock' *'Swoop' *'Slag' *'Sludge' *'Snarl' *'Silverbolt' *'Blaster' *'Perceptor' *'Red Alert' *'Hot Shot' *'Stepper' *'Wheeljack' **Team Landmine *'Landmine': Leader of Team Landmine. *'Rhinox' *'Rattrap' *'Inferno' *'Grapple' *'Cheetor' *'Overload' *'Mainframe' *'Mirage' *'Trailbreaker' *'Camshaft' *'Blurr' *'Prowl' *'Air Raid' *'Breakaway' *'Getaway' *'Bulkhead' *'Rollbar' *'Tap-Out' *'Springer' *'Kup' *'Chromedome' *'Searchlight' *'Hardhead' *'Highbrow' *'Brainstorm' *'Wide Load' *'Tailgate' *'Star Upper' *'Hubcap' *'Hightower' *'Side Burn' *'Pipes' *'Sandstorm' *'Broadside' *'Tasmanian Kid' *'Goldbug' *'Wreck-Gar' *'Longarm' *'Hoist' *'Solar Flare' *'Skyblast' *'Stratosphere' *'Knock Out' *'Whirl' *'Salvage' *'Roadbuster' *'Dune Runner' *'Evac' *'Scattershot' *'Rail Racer' *'Grandius' **Council *'Star Saber': Leader of the Autobot Council in Iacon. *'Silverstreak': Star Saber's Son. *'Mudflap': Once a Decepticon. Star Saber turned him into an Autobot. *'Sky Garry': Leader of the Autobot Council in the Moon. *'Optimus Primal': Leader of the Autobot Council on Prehistoric Earth. He is Prime's brother. *'Primus': Leader of the Autobot Council at Earth. *'Omega Supreme' *'Fortress Maximus' **G.I. Joe: The heroes in the crossover episode "G.I. Autobots". They teamed up with the Autobots to save Earth and Cybertron. *'Duke' *'Falcon' *'Beechhead' *'Hawk' *'Scarlett' *'Snake Eyes' *'Gung Ho' *'Ripcord' *'Heavy Duty' *'Breaker' *'Cover Girl' **Avengers: Heroes in the episode "Avengers Roll Out". *'Captain America' *'Iron Man' *'Thor' *'Scarlet Witch' *'Quicksilver' Hawkeye *'Vision' *'Sersi' *'Ant-Man *'Spider-Man' *'Wolverine' *'Pulsar' *'Black Widow' *'Black Panther' *'The Wasp' *'The Falcon' *'The Hulk' *'Hercules' *'Black Knight' *'Wonder Man' *'Giant-Man' *'Spider-Woman' *'Luke Cage' *'Nick Fury' Decepticons: *'Megatron': Leader of the Decepticons. He is an evil sorcerer. *'Galvatron': Megatron's second-in-command. *'The Fallen': Megatron's minion. *'Unicron': Megatron's god. *'Quintessons': Megatron's people. **Seekers *'Starscream' *'Thundercracker' *'Skywarp' *'Thrust' *'Dirge' *'Ramjet' *'Acid Storm' *'Sunstorm' *'Overlord' **Constructicons *'Scrapper' *'Long Haul' *'Mixmaster' *'Scavenger' *'Hook' *'Bonecrusher' **Evilside *'Soundwave' *'Shockwave' *'Ravage' *'Frenzy' *'Rumble' *'Buzzsaw' *'Laserbeak' **Evil Galaxy Four *'Barricade' *'Blackout' *'Demolishor' *'Lockdown' **Combaticons *'Onslaught' *'Vortex' *'Swindle' *'Brawl' *'Blast Off' **Chaar *'Cyclonus' *'Scourge' *'Spinister' **Sinister Sisters *'Strika' *'Blackarachnia' **Triple Trouble *'Blitzwing' *'Astrotrain' *'Octane': He is the one who betrays Megatron. **Pollution Masters *'Incinerator' *'Dropkick' *'Lugnut': The dumbest of all the Pollution Masters. *'Dreadwind', Darkwing, and Dreadwing *'Scorponok' **Stunticon Group *'Motormaster' *'Dead End' *'Drag Strip' *'Breakdown' *'Wildrider' **Team Predacon *'Razorclaw' *'Divebomb' *'Rampage' *'Headstrong' *'Tantrum' **E.V.I.L. *'Jetstorm': Jetfire's arch-enemy. *'Deep Dive': Seaspray's arch-enemy. *'Triggerhappy': Warpath's arch-enemy. *'Slugslinger': An enemy to Alpha Trion. *'Dirt Boss': The enemy of Landmine. *'Wreckage': Omega Supreme's biggest enemy. **Malevolentness *'Oil Slick': A Decepticon who causes chaos. *'Waspinator': Oil Slick's robotic wasp. He wants revenge on Bumblebee. *'Jolt': Oil Slick's youngest terrorist. *'Schalpel': Oil Slick's greatest evil. *'Sideways': The master of doom. **Cobra: Villains in the crossover episode "G.I. Autobots". They teamed up with the Decepticons in order to rule not only Earth, but Cybertron as well. *'Cobra Commander' *'Destro' *'Zartan' *'Shadow Storm' *'The Baroness *'Serpentor' *'Globulus' **The Masters Of Evil: They aid the Decepticons in "Avengers Roll Out". *'Baron Zemo' *'Melter' *'Radioactive Man' *'Magneto' *'Doctor Doom' *'Kang The Conuerer' *'Moses Magnum' *'Apocalypse' *'Egghead' *'Loki' *'The Red Skull' *'The Green Goblin' *'Executioner' *'Echantress' *'Proteus' *'Sinister' *'Thanos' Humans *'Sari Sumdac Witwicky' *'Sam Witwicky' *'Spike Witwicky' Episodes *1. Escape from Cybertron *2. Eternal Life's Gift *3. Bruticus *4. Chao$ *5. Avengers Roll Out *6. Revenge of the Fallen *7. Doomed! *8. G.I. Autobots *9. Turn to Stone *10. Bring the Moon to Earth's atmosphere *11. Arrival of Menasor *12. Devastation *13. Final Battle